Episode 103
"The Brilliant Mechanical Angels" (華々しき機械天使 Hanabanashiki Kikai Tenshi)' '''is the one-hundredth and third episode of the [[Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V|''Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V]] anime series. Synopsis Allen and Sayaka tell Yūya that Kaito's family has been carded by Academia. Yūya laments that he did not understand the sadness lurking in Kaito's heart, but through Allen and others, Yūya is able to gain some clues about his missing father…Meanwhile, Yuzu arrives at the Fusion Dimension by herself, and is pursued by Academia. However, a beautiful girl comes to Yuzu's aid. Summary 's new hideout.]] Night has fallen over Heartland as the red-haired boy leads Yūya, Shingo, Gongenzaka, and Shun up a massive staircase. Yūya and Shingo are both out of breath after they reach the top, and the red-haired boy states that they've arrived at their hideout, gesturing to a rounded building. Once the Lancers and the Resistance members are inside, they sit on mats around an earth square with the red-haired boy, who formally introduces himself as Allen Kōzuki. He points to the bespectacled girl who is handing soup rations and introduces her as Sayaka Sasayama; a member of the Resistance. Allen calls out to Sayaka and reminds her that she isn't on duty to serve food that night, and that she shouldn't push herself. Sayaka hesitantly agrees. Allen mutters that they don't know when their battle with Academia could start up again and points out that he's always telling her to be more concerned about herself, isn't he? Sayaka reassures him that she knows and she turns to hand a man his rations. Allen apologizes, explaining that Sayaka is simply shy; it's not that she dislikes the Lancers. Shingo takes a gulp from his drink and comments that Allen has been quite welcoming on the other hand; they've only just met and he's already speaking to Shingo so informally. catches Shingo in a headlock.]] Gongenzaka tells him to cut it out and grabs Shingo's head. As Shingo struggles in Gongenzaka's headlock, Yūya notices the family that he, Gongenzaka, and Shingo saved in previously. The kids wave and the mother bows in thanks, and Shun explains that the family told them where they were as Shingo passes out. Shun states that the family wanted to thank Yūya for teaching them the true meaning of Dueling while fighting off the soldiers of Academia. But Yūya laments internally that he wasn't able to open Kaito's heart through their Duel. Bringing out "Dark Rebellion", Yūto's monster, caused Kaito's heart to waver, but… Yūto appears behind Yūya and he muses that Kaito's hatred for Academia is running deep throughout him. comments that Yūya really does look like Yūto.]] Allen asks Yūya if he said that his name was Yūya, and comments in amazement that Yūya really does look like Yūto and admits that he'd thought that Yūto had come back as Sayaka, her apron in her arms, stands behind them. Shingo asks who Yūto is, and Gongenzaka explains that they heard about him from Yuzu a while back; that she ran into a guy who looked just like Yūya a few times. Allen asks why they look so alike and Yūya begins to reply that he doesn't know, but Allen excitedly suggests that Yūya may actually be Yūto; he did use "Dark Rebellion" after all. Yūya tries to protest and Allen tells him to deny it faster if he isn't Yūto. Shun again clarifies that Yūya isn't Yūto; he may look just like him, but he is Yūya Sakaki. Sayaka, who has just knelt down, is surprised to hear the name "Sakaki". Allen asks what happened to Yūto; Shun went to the Standard Dimension chasing after him didn't he? He wonders why they didn't return together as well. Yūya is about to explain what happened to Yūto, but Yūto interrupts him, warning him that even if Yūya explained that Yūto's soul was within Yūya, they wouldn't understand. Shun confirms that Yūto did go to the Standard Dimension chasing after him, but suddenly went missing. and Yūya smile in relief.]] Allen and Sayaka are shocked and Shun admits that he initially distrusted Yūya; thinking that he has attacked Yūto and stolen "Dark Rebellion". He recalls Yūya explaining to Shun that he didn't know what was going on, but Yūto entrusted "Dark Rebellion" to Yūya, asking him to bring smiles with his Dueling. Allen repeats the phrase, "bring smiles with Dueling" and Sayaka admits that that sounds like something Yūto would say. Shun explains the he never did find out what happened to Yūto, but after seeing how Yūya fought after that, Shun decided to trust Yūya. He claims that he didn't find it strange that Yūto had entrusted Yūya with his card, something that gets a smile of relief from both Yūya, and Yūto from within Yūya. Allen muses that this must have been how Shun and the Lancers became comrades. It's all good and well, but they had their own problems; not long after Yūto and Shun went to the Standard Dimension, the Army of Academia launched a full-fledged assault. Gongenzaka repeats the phrase in surprise. hiding from an "Antique Gear Soldier".]] Allen closes his eyes and recalls the already ruined Heartland burning. He explains that that the instant they saw anyone; the members of Academia would point their Duel Disks at them and mercilessly turn anyone they saw into cards. As he speaks, three red-jacketed Academia soldiers are shown calmly sealing a man into a card. Allen explains that the Spade's Resistance squad were entirely wiped out, and as he explains that the Clover School was close to meeting the same fate he remembers hiding from an "Antique Gear Soldier". He laments that they were so busy protecting their remaining members that they couldn't even protect other citizens. The barely managed to escape and get to this hideout. Shun laments furiously that if he and Yūto had been there, there wouldn't have been so many casualties. Yūya asks if something happened to Kaito during that time, and Sayaka explains that it wasn't to Kaito that something happened, but to his family. Academia got to all of them. Shun asks if Academia turned them into cards, but Sayaka can't bring herself to respond. Yūya and Yūto react in shock and horror, protesting that it can't be, while Gongenzaka and Shingo sit solemnly. Yūya chastises himself; believing that he's still far too immature. Jack taught Yūya that he could communicate heart-to-heart through Dueling and Yūya was proud of himself for actually accomplishing it. But he remembers Kaito declaring that talk was pointless and that Academia only deserved death. He remembers "Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon" clashing with "Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon" and thinks that he just kept on trying to force open Kaito's heart; but he couldn't even reach the sadness he had closed away in his heart. Yūya laments that if this is all that he amounts to, then he won't be able to make Kaito or all of the people who are hurt smile. He won't be able to face his father or Jack. At the mention of Yūya's father, Sayaka asks Yūya that he said that he was Yūya Sakaki, didn't he? Yūya replies that he is and Sayaka wonders if he has any connection to Yūshō Sakaki. Yūya is shocked and he desperately asks if they know Yūshō Sakaki; Yūya's father. Allen is surprised to learn that Yūshō is Yūya's father and he muses that Yūya did say "Sakaki". He frowns and asks if Yūya is really Yūshō's son and Yūya begs them to tell him anything they know about his father. Gongenzaka asks who would have thought that people knew of Yūya's father in the Xyz Dimension and Shingo realizes that that means Yūshō came to the Xyz Dimension. tells Yūya that Yūshō abandoned them and ran away.]] Sayaka explains that they knew Yūshō because he was their teacher. Three years ago, he showed up as if he'd predicted Academia's invasion, and taught them everything about Dueling; not just skills, but the mindset to always smile while Dueling. Yūya mutters, "three years ago" and excitedly states that he knew his father wasn't a coward. He didn't run away, but crossed dimensions in order to fight Academia - "No, he's a coward," Allen interrupts. Yūya stop and looks at Allen, who explains that Yūshō vanished one day without warning; he abandoned them and ran away. Yūya can only gasp in disbelief. Seagulls fly over a harbor as Yuzu wakes up from her prone position against a building, wincing in pain and wondering where she is. She walks out into the harbor and wonders if this is Maiami City, but then she sadly states that she doesn't recognize the city that she's in. She recalls being sucked into the Dimensional Wormhole created by Jean-Michel Roget as she and Yūya screamed one another's names. Yuzu rubs her arms and whispers Yūya's name, but then she hears a boat sounding its horn off in the distance. She walks up to see a crowd of people seeing a bunch of children setting off on a boat; the children vowing to their families that they will do their best, while the families encourage the children to do their best, working and studying hard to become strong Duelists. Yuzu asks if all of the kids are going to become Duelists and wonders why they are leaving on a boat. A boy in a green shirt stops his waving and he states that that's obvious; it's to go to Academia. Yuzu is shocked to hear the boy talk about Academia, and the boy explains that out on the ocean is an island with the Academia (this is the first time in the Japanese version that Academia are referred to as Duel Academia rather than simply Academia), but you can only get there by boat. Realizing that this is common knowledge, he asks Yuzu why she doesn't know this. Yuzu realizes that if Academia is across the sea, then she must be in the Fusion Dimension. As the boat sets off into the horizon the boy groans that he's so jealous and claims that he wants to hurry up and graduate from elementary school and go to Academia; if he studies hard he can go there and become a strong Duelist that doesn't lose to anyone. Yuzu asks if the boy even knows what Academia is doing, much to his confusion. Yuzu begins to explain that Academia trains their students and uses them by sending them to other dimensions, but she is interrupted by the boy's mother who tells her son that they're done seeing them off and suggests that they go home. After all, the boy needs to train hard with his private tutor so he doesn't became a dropout and so he can make it to Academia. The boy tells her that he'll do his best and he bids Yuzu goodbye. The boy's farewell causes his mother to notice Yuzu and she asks how old Yuzu was. Yuzu replies that she's fourteen, asking why it's important. The woman tells her that at her age, she's supposed to be at Academia herself. She takes note of Yuzu's Underground Labor Facility overalls and asks what she is wearing and what she is doing here. Yuzu asks what she means. A few other adults overhear the conversation, and wonder if Yuzu escaped the island. One of them notes that kids have hid on the ship to sneak out and another suggests contacting the guidance committee and informing them that they've found a run-away student. The boy suspiciously asks if Yuzu ran away and Yuzu frantically denies it, but the men are calling Juvenile Officers over, commenting that if they let Yuzu go she'll be a bad example to the other students. One of them suggests that they hurry up and take her back to the island, but Yuzu dodges his clumsy attempt to grab her and flees, the adults encouraging the Juvenile Officers to hurry up and not let her escape. sees Yuzu chased by the Juvenile Officers.]] As she runs, poor Yuzu can't believe that of all places she got sent to the Academia's Fusion Dimension. She dodges through the streets and manages to catch her breath in an alleyway as one of the Officers runs past, asking his fellows if they've seen her. Yuzu thinks that if she gets caught then they'll take her to Academia, which is exactly what the Professor wants. She makes a run for it across a bridge, but she is spotted by both the Juvenile Officers and a blonde-haired woman in a teal cloak in a gondola. Yuzu waves through the alleyways, but the Juvenile Officers but her off at every turn. She runs across a bridge for a pair of massive stone doors, but they don't open. The Juvenile Officers warn Yuzu that she has nowhere to run and tell her to stop struggling and go back to the island. One of them reassures her that as long as it isn't a repeated offense she'll get away with only one month of re-education. Yuzu gasps and a stocky officer warns her what will happen if she tries to resist as he and his fellows activate their Duel Disks. somersaults onto the bridge between Yuzu and the Juvenile Officers. ]] Yuzu thinks to herself that she has no choice but to fight. Just as she is about to put on Sora's Standard Duel Disk, a voice tells the Officers to hold it. The cloaked woman somersaults onto the bridge in between Yuzu and the Juvenile Officers, saying that if they want a fight, that she'll be their opponent instead. She removes her cloak, revealing her appearance and a different Duel Disk on her arm and she tells Yuzu that it's fine and warns her to stay back. Two of the Juvenile Officers wonder if she's the one they've been hearing rumors about and the third confirms it, warning them not to let their guard down as the woman has taken down countless others. The Juvenile Officers state that they'll take the woman on all at once. The woman comments that it's Battle Royal and activates her Duel Disk and she confidently states that she wouldn't have it any other way. Yuzu wonders who the woman is. All four Duelist declare, "Duel!", with the young woman being identified by the versus splash as Asuka. holds up a "Fusion" card.]] Asuka declares that she's going first, Summoning "Etoile Cyber" and Setting a card. The center Juvenile Officer steps forwards and declares his turn, drawing a card and adding it to his hand, then Summoning "Armoredog Cannon Boxer" from his hand. He explains that its effect allows him to Special Summon an "Armoredog" monster with a lower Level from his hand and he Special Summons "Armoredog Bull Copter" from his hand. The Officer states that when "Bull Copter" is Special Summoned, he can add this card to his hand, and he holds up a "Fusion" card. Yuzu is wary once she sees the card and the Officer subsequently activates the Magic Card, fusing "Cannon Boxer" and "Bull Copter". "]] He chants "Cannon-like guard dog, become one with the flying beast and become a new power that shakes the heavens! Fusion Summon! Appear and come forth! Full Armoredog Bull Fortress!" He activates the effect of "Bull Fortress"; by sending any number of "Fusion" or "Fusion" cards from his hand to his Graveyard, he can increase the ATK of "Bull Fortress" by 1000 for each. He discards another "Fusion" and the ATK of "Bull Fortress" increases to 3000. Yuzu is shocked to see a 3000 ATK monster on the first turn. performs a Fusion Summon.]] The Officer comments that in a Battle Royal a player cannot attack on their first turn, so it looks like Asuka got lucky this time. He ends his turn, passing play to the thinner Officer on his left. He draws and also Summons "Armoredog Cannon Boxer", then uses its effect to Special Summon "Armoredog Bull Copter" from his hand. Then he uses the effect of "Bull Copter" to add "Fusion" from his Deck to his hand since he Special Summoned it, and activates "Fusion" to fuse "Cannon Boxer" and "Bull Copter". He chants, "Fusion Summon! Appear and come forth! Full Armoredog Bull Fortress!" Yuzu observes that it's the same monster and she wonders if the Officer will send "Fusion" cards to his Graveyard again. The thinner Officer does just that, discarding "Fusion" and "Re-Fusion" to increase the ATK of "Bull Fortress" by 2000, to 4000, much to Yuzu's shock. The thinner Officer ends his turn, and the tallest Juvenile Officer takes his turn, drawing and Summoning "Cannon Boxer", then using its effect to Special Summon "Bull Copter". ", "Re-Fusion", "Fusion Recovery" and "Fusion Reserve".]] He adds "Fusion" to his hand with the effect of "Bull Copter" and then Fusion Summons his own "Full Armoredog Bull Fortress". "Don't tell me that he's going to send three this time," Yuzu gasps. But the tall Juvenile Officer discards four cards; "Fusion", "Re-Fusion", "Fusion Recovery" and "Fusion Reserve", increasing the ATK of his "Bull Fortress" by 4000 to 6000. Yuzu is shocked at the 3000, 4000 and 6000 ATK monsters and the center Juvenile Officer declares that there's nothing that Asuka can do. The thinner Officer asks her if she sees the power of Academia now and the tall Officer tells Asuka that she's better of surrendering now before she gets hurt. activates the Ritual Magic Card, "Machine Angel Ritual".]] "Surrender?" Asuka asks in confusion, before she protests that they're just getting started. She declares her turn and draws. Asuka then activates a Ritual Magic Card, "Machine Angel Ritual". A glowing yellow crest appears in the ground and creates a shrine as Asuka Releases the Level 4 "Etoile Cyber" from her field and the Level 6 "Cyber Prima" from her hand in order to perform a Ritual Summon. The energies of the monsters enter the shrine and light it into a pillar of fire. Asuka chants, "Angel of light with unparalleled power! Appear in this world and shine your light upon all creation! ".]] Descend! Level 10! Cyber Angel - Vishnu!" Yuzu asks if Asuka uses Ritual Summoning. The center Juvenile Officer muses that Asuka is as powerful as the rumors say to pull out a Level 10 monster so quickly, but "Vishnu" only has 3000 ATK; how does Asuka plan to fight against their three monsters? The tall Officer states that Asuka has no way to win and is better off surrendering now. Asuka smiles and comments that she wonders about that to Yuzu's surprise. Asuka explains that when "Cyber Angel - Vishnu" is Summoned she can destroy all Fusion Monsters her opponent controls and inflict 1000 damage for each one destroyed. The Juvenile Officers are shocked by the effect, and "Vishnu" fires several quick blasts of light into the air that coalesce into a sphere. defeats the Juvenile Officers.]] Asuka declares, "Ascension Burst!" and blasts of energy rain down from the sphere, destroying the three "Bull Fortress" and reducing the three Juvenile Officers to 3000 LP each. Asuka explains that "Vishnu" can also attack a number of times equal to the number of monsters that were destroyed; as three were destroyed she can attack all three Juvenile Officers directly. She orders "Vishnu" to attack, and "Vishnu" blasts a massive surge of energy at the Officers, knocking them unconscious and reducing their LP to zero. takes Asuka's hand.]] Yuzu whispers that Asuka is amazing, and Asuka turns and tells Yuzu to follow her. She leads Yuzu to a gondola, explaining that they'll travel using this and asking her to get in. Asuka steps into the gondola and she asks Yuzu what her name is. Yuzu replies that it's Yuzu, Yuzu Hīragi and asks for Asuka's name. Asuka introduces herself as Asuka, and Yuzu whispers, "Ms. Asuka…" Asuka clarifies that she is Asuka Tenjōin and she tells Yuzu that it's nice to meet her. Yuzu agrees and takes Asuka's hand. Asuka takes Yuzu to a building built in a small mountain and Asuka leads Yuzu underground. They pass into a hallway and Asuka explains that there are many other Academia runaways like Yuzu here. sits in a rocking chair.]] Yuzu asks, "Escaped?" and she looks in a room to see two students Dueling with Duel Disks like Asuka's. She begins to realize what the place is and Asuka opens a door and she confirms that this is their Duel School; You Show Duel School. Yuzu reacts in surprise to hear the name of her own Duel School and Asuka tells her to enter. Yuzu walks through the door that Asuka is holding open to a man in a red suit and a top hat sitting in a rocking chair. Yuzu gasps as she recognizes the man, and Yūshō Sakaki lifts the brim of his hat, looks at Yuzu and smiles. Featured Duel Asuka Tenjōin vs. Juvenile Officers vs. Asuka.]] This Duel is conducted as a Battle Royal. Therefore, no one may attack on their first turn. Turn 1: Asuka Asuka Normal Summons "Etoile Cyber" (1200/1600) and Sets a card. Turn 2: Juvenile Officer #1 ".]] JO#1 Normal Summons "Armoredog Cannon Boxer" (1400/???). He activates its effect to Special Summon an "Armoredog" monster from his hand which is lower in Level than "Cannon Boxer". He Special Summons "Armoredog Bull Copter" (600/???). Since "Bull Copter" was Special Summoned, JO#1 adds a "Fusion" from his Deck to his hand, via its effect. He activates "Fusion", fusing "Cannon Boxer" and "Bull Copter" from his field to Fusion Summon "Full Armoredog Bull Fortress" (2000/???) in Attack Position. He activates the effect of "Bull Fortress", by sending any number of "Fusion" and/or "Fusion" cards from his hand to the Graveyard to have "Bull Fortress" gain 1000 ATK for each card sent. He sends a copy of "Fusion" ("Bull Fortress" 2000 → 3000 ATK). Turn 3: Juvenile Officer #2 ".]] JO#2 Normal Summons "Armoredog Cannon Boxer" (1400/???) and activates its effect to Special Summon "Armoredog Bull Copter" (600/???) from his hand. Since "Bull Copter" was Special Summoned, JO#2 adds a "Fusion" from his Deck to his hand. He activates "Fusion", fusing "Cannon Boxer" and "Bull Copter" from his field to Fusion Summon "Full Armoredog Bull Fortress" (2000/???) in Attack Position. JO#2 activates the effect of "Bull Fortress", by sending "Fusion" and "Re-Fusion" to the Graveyard to increase its ATK by 2000 ("Bull Fortress" 2000 → 4000 ATK). Turn 4: Juvenile Officer #3 JO#3 Normal Summons "Armoredog Cannon Boxer" (1400/???) and activates its effect, Special Summoning "Armoredog Bull Copter" (600/???) from his hand. Since "Bull Copter" was Special Summoned, JO#3 adds a "Fusion" from his Deck to his hand. He activates "Fusion", fusing "Cannon Boxer" and "Bull Copter" from his field to Fusion Summon "Full Armoredog Bull Fortress" (2000/???) in Attack Position. JO#3 activates the effect of "Bull Fortress" to send "Fusion", "Re-Fusion", "Fusion Recovery", and "Fusion Reserve" from his hand to the Graveyard, increasing the ATK of "Bull Fortress" by 4000 ("Bull Fortress" 2000 → 6000 ATK). Turn 5: Asuka Asuka activates "Machine Angel Ritual", Releasing the Level 4 "Etoile Cyber" from her field and the Level 6 "Cyber Prima" from her hand to Ritual Summon the Level 10 "Cyber Angel - Vishnu" in Attack Position. Since it was Special Summoned, its effect activates, allowing Asuka to destroy all Fusion Monsters her opponent controls and and inflict 1000 damage to their controller(s) for each of their monsters destroyed. All three "Bull Fortress" are destroyed (JO#1: 4000 → 3000 LP; JO#2: 4000 → 3000 LP; JO#3: 4000 → 3000 LP). The other effect of "Vishnu" allows it to attack a number of times this Battle Phase, up to the number of opponent's monsters destroyed this turn. "Vishnu" attacks all three Juvenile Officer directly (JO#1: 3000 → 0 LP; JO#2: 3000 → 0 LP; JO#3: 3000 → 0 LP). List of Featured Cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Asuka Tenjōin Juvenile Officers Flashbacks Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Season 3